


《Francecotta》（上）

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 乙女向；打架不如做爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Summary: 剧情为H服务，请勿深究。自割腿肉的亲友向粮owo
Relationships: 芝诺斯/原创♀光
Kudos: 8





	《Francecotta》（上）

暴风雪的降临已是午夜，凛冬的寒风与窸窣的落雪开始造作，不过片刻就已化成躁狂的猛兽，一边发出愤怒的嚎叫，一边凶狠踢踩着屋顶和门窗。  
陈旧的旅店招牌在风中颤巍巍的，发出微弱而昏黄的光芒，那光亮也像是在被拉扯一般，在夜晚的风雪中忽明忽暗。  
老板随手抹了抹被雾气糊住的窗子，向外眺望，嘟哝了一句：“这天可真怪，说变就变……”  
正说着，玄关的迎客铃发出清脆的响声。  
门应声而开，屋外的冷气挤破了头钻进屋内。  
老板打了个寒颤，赶紧绕过案台，往壁炉里多扔了几块薪柴。  
“两个房间，谢谢。”一个沉闷的声音在屋子里响起。  
他转过身，发现进来的是全身上下裹得严严实实的两位客人。  
“一个房间。”那个高大的客人用命令式的口吻说。  
“两个。”矮小的那位坚持着最初的选择。  
旅店老板敏锐地觉察出两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛，在他们一齐将脑袋转向这边的时候，忍不住缩了下脖子。  
“快点，一间房。”高大的客人不耐烦地催促道。  
于是老板急忙取出一把空余客房的钥匙，烫手似得递给对方。  
另一位客人似乎还有话要说，但被同伴强硬地拉走了。

“你在想什么？”即使是素来不多话的弗兰，此刻也流露出了不悦的神情。  
“想睡觉。”声音的主人扯下裹住脑袋的布条，露出一头柔顺的金色长发。  
“一张床？”弗兰的眼睛滴溜溜地瞅着某个方向，趁对方没反应过来，飞快往床上一滚，张开手脚呈大字形躺在那。  
但她显然低估了对方，在她动作的刹那，他就放弃手里解了一半的大氅，迅猛地蹿过来。  
可惜他慢了一步，只能以一种怪异的姿势将小半个身体叠在她上面。  
“我可没有睡地板的打算。”他说，浅色的眼睛朝下斜睨着她。  
“你输了，芝诺斯。”弗兰陈述事实，担心自己没说清楚似地又补充了一句，“输了的人该睡地板。”  
“没有这个规则 。”被点到名字的帝国皇太子将目光投向她的身下，“何况输赢还说不定。”  
——她正压在那件他的大氅上，而本人没有察觉。  
弗兰还没来得及琢磨这句话的意思，芝诺斯就已经快速地抓起一角，用力地向上一掀。  
她轻巧的身体被高高抛起，手指在一瞬间抓到了他扬起的长发，然而太过滑软的触感令它在指缝交错而过。  
索性她抓住了吊灯。  
光影剧烈摇晃起来，老旧的天花板抖落下几点尘埃，芝诺斯正巧抬头望向她。  
有部分细小尘埃正对着他的眼睛，弗兰意识到这个是机会。  
于是她倒挂着身体，在吊灯那使劲一蹬，像位龙骑士那样弹射过去，目标是那张惹人恼火的脸。  
芝诺斯下意识眯了眯眼，从那片光影浮掠中捕捉到她，但拳头夹起的劲风已经先她一步来到面前。  
弗兰甚至已经能想象到骨与肉碰撞发出的美妙声音。  
躲避不及的芝诺斯身体奇迹般地后仰，——以一个常人无法做到的角度，堪堪避过了她锐利的拳风。  
弗兰却不肯让他如意，在落空的一瞬间，她紧捏的拳头松散开来，像爪子一样牢牢勾住他的双肩。  
她半长的头发和微乱的呼吸在半空中拂过芝诺斯的脸，他们在颠倒中对视了一眼。  
芝诺斯笑了起来，尽管那时弗兰已经借下落的惯性与自身的重量撼动了他因后仰而本就不稳的重心，并堂而皇之地在半空中翻了个身。他能清楚感觉到一股怪力从肩膀处传来，将整个身体都扯了过去。  
弗兰拧紧了眉，意识到事情并不会如她所愿。  
果然，对方在下一秒果断撕裂了上衣，放任自己失衡的重心倒向地面。  
留在弗兰手里的只有一角布料，她脑海中响起尖锐的警铃。  
芝诺斯轻易洞穿了她想要拉开距离的意图，翻手紧紧握住了她的——弗兰的速度的确很快，即使他能预判她的下一个举动，但仍然只抓到了她的一部分裤管。  
她向后疾退，伴随着兹啦的裂帛声，靠到了墙边。  
那边芝诺斯已经站了起来，像只闻到血腥味而兴奋的野兽。  
弗兰懊悔地啐了一口，想着如果换做以前套上重铠的对方，一定只能乖乖吃下那记重拳，而不是现在这样，像块狗皮膏药一样粘着她在这个并不宽敞的房间里上蹿下跳。

“安静点！大晚上不睡觉？吵死了！”  
突如其来的敲门声令弗兰略略一分神，芝诺斯抓住这个时机将动作稍慢一步的她猛一脚踹了出去。  
她的身体砸向木门，发出巨大的声音。门框嗡嗡得颤抖着，大片墙灰簌簌落下来，劈头盖脸兜了她满身。  
门外的声音停顿了一下，继而传来更加愤怒的叫骂。  
芝诺斯快速贴近，将她还未滑落的身体一把提在半空中，“滚！再废话就杀了你！”他嚣张地对着外面的不速之客说，捏紧的右拳对准了她之前受伤的肋骨抬起又重重落下。  
哐——  
弗兰咳出了一口血，身体和门框撞击的声响好像随着双脚的离地一并远去了一般，从后背和右侧的肋骨传来的钝痛令她眼前阵阵发黑，——时间似乎忽然放慢了，她感到胸腔里被塞入了大团大团的棉絮，它们遇到血液迅速膨胀开去，从里向外堵住了她的口鼻，伴随呼吸发出嗬哧嗬哧的声音。  
她盯着芝诺斯一张一合的嘴唇，声音过了很久才传到她耳中。但在尾音即将消失之际，她爆发出濒死的力量骤然抬膝，——膝盖狠狠顶上芝诺斯的下颚，他手上的力道松懈了些许，弗兰对着他的侧脸用尽全力又补了一拳。  
芝诺斯趔趄着后退，一切发生得很快，外面的客人仍在咒骂，弗兰已经趁势一脚踏上他的胸，将双腿挂上去牢牢锁住他的脖颈，借腰肢扭转的惯性与身体的重量将他压制向地面。  
“抱歉，我保证不会再打扰到您！请回去吧！”她一面咬牙切齿地提高音量一口气说完这句话，一面把罪魁祸首的脸颊恶毒得摩擦在地板上。  
骂骂咧咧的声音逐渐走远，弗兰却忽地感觉到一阵疼痛从大腿内侧传来，她痛得倒吸了一口冷气，低头正好对上芝诺斯狂狂热的眼神——  
疼痛使得她下意识放松了钳制，一面后撤一面嘲讽，“您可真是狼狈啊，皇太子阁下……”  
他似笑非笑地睨了她一眼，双手飞快握紧了她还未撤离的赤裸的大腿，随着半起身的动作猛地向上一拎。  
弗兰只觉得自己的后背贴着地被快速地倒拖回去，仅仅是两三个眨眼的功夫，就轮到她被掀翻在地了，甚至这个视角她还能看到自己大腿内侧沾血的牙印。  
“或许我该直接咬下一块肉。”芝诺斯注意到她的目光，变态得舔了舔唇边的血丝。  
他凑得非常近，身体蛮横地挤入了她的两腿之间又将膝盖向上翻折，而她的双手也在挣扎中被桎梏在了头顶。  
——这是一个太过危险的姿势。少有女性自觉的弗兰此刻也意识到了这一点。  
“我输了，我睡地板。”她在事态变得更一发不可收拾前，开口认怂。  
“你输了，”他重复了一边她的话，脸上带着意犹未尽的酣畅，“输了的人就该在下面。”  
“没有这个规则！”弗兰着急得拉直了脖子，费力得瞪着他，不肯在气势上服输，“你敢——我发誓会把你剁碎喂狗！”  
芝诺斯露出一个称得上愉悦的笑容，“我喜欢你这样气急败坏的表情，可你什么也做不了……”  
他的话尾音消失在相交的唇齿间。  
这本应该算的上是弗兰的初吻，但她的不配合和对方的粗暴令这个初吻变成了灾难。  
她的牙齿磕破了他的嘴唇，于是他报复心极强得用虎牙也划破了她的——她这时才知道眼前这位养尊处优又自大傲慢的家伙身上有这么孩子气的东西。  
不过那不重要，她吃痛而微微张开的嘴给了后者可趁之机。  
他又变回初见时候那个像战争机器一样的男人了，散发着无止境的征服欲，在唇舌翻滚推搡的拉锯战中获得了胜利，侵略了她口中每一寸土地。  
弗兰拒绝的话语变得支离破碎，甚至呼吸都快要被一并夺去。  
在他的手粗鲁得撕开她的外衣、用力揉搓着她胸前的隆起时，她终于找准机会用头撞开了他的脑袋。  
强烈的晕眩感袭来，弗兰摇摇晃晃得后退，她的手甚至已经碰到了墙壁。  
但事情没有那么简单，在起身的一时间，有什么东西重重碾压过来，她猝不及防被翻了个身——以正面撞上了身后的那堵墙。  
炙热的鼻息喷在她的耳廓，弗兰的头皮开始发麻。  
芝诺斯咬着她的耳尖，“你知道的，越反抗越能让我兴奋。”他说着，手指伸下下方，蘸着腿侧的血，恶劣地一下子捅入禁闭的洞穴。  
“啊——该死的……”她疼得叫出了声，身体忍不住哆嗦起来。  
芝诺斯将那根手指抽了出来，举到她眼前，“看来英雄阁下喜欢被这么粗鲁地对待。”  
“你……”她咬紧了后槽牙，“你的……技术……烂、透、了！”几乎是一字一句在说。  
芝诺斯毫不留情地再次将手指插入了那里，这回是两根，并且拇指还按上了谷间的中央高地。  
看来他气的不轻。  
弗兰露出了一丝得逞的笑容，但很快她笑不出来了，——当那个庞然大物顶在入口，她甚至还没来得及回头发出一个咒骂的音节就被恶狠狠洞穿了。  
她的身体像是散架了一样，被钉在墙上，胸前的两坨软肉又快又重地摩擦着冰冷的墙面，身后粗重的鼻息尽数喷洒在她的后背，有什么滑腻而温热的东西一遍遍冲刷着那里。  
而芝诺斯握着她的腰，将她的一条腿挂起方便自己进出，对准未被开垦的土地埋头冲刺。  
弗兰被顶到想要呕吐，好不容易腾出来的右手向后胡乱抓着，企图稳住重心。  
“嗯……”芝诺斯忽然呻吟了一声。她并不知道自己的手摸到了什么，只觉得那个会动东西烫得似会烧起来。  
“继续……”他明显会错了意，把手伸过来，稍稍拉开了她和墙的距离，然后覆盖在她的那对乳房上，将它们收拢揉搓成各种样子。  
弗兰的手尴尬得握着他一半的柱身，随着他顶胯的动作甚至还能触碰到自己弹性极佳的臀部。  
她深吸了口气，在颠簸中使劲捏了一把那个玩意儿。  
芝诺斯发出了从未有过的声音，他停了下来喘着粗气，听上去痛苦极了。  
弗兰扭过头去看他，发现他正两眼通红得盯着自己。  
心里咯噔一下，她急忙拧过身子准备逃跑。  
不过她忘了芝诺斯正掐着她的腰，她哪也去不了。还没迈开腿，她整个身体就悬空了，甚至在半空中转了个身。  
面对面不是弗兰想要的局面，她的挣扎在身体落下的瞬间停止了，巨大的“武器”在冲力的作用下几乎要把她的胃顶穿，她还没缓过气，下一次强烈的冲击又来了……  
结合的下身大开大合，在狭小的房间里发出面红耳赤的啪啪声。  
声带像开了闸，她险险地挂在芝诺斯身上，攀着他宽阔的肩，随着他每一次的深入而发出奇怪的音节……  
这是一场毫不温柔的性爱，弗兰为此吃尽了苦头，他强迫她站着或者半蹲着，坐着或者斜跨着。从最初的叫唤到谩骂再到求饶，乃至于她最后在频频高潮中失去意识，那个金发碧眼的禽兽仍在对她的身体施加暴行……

第二天早上弗兰醒来的时候，发现自己一丝不挂地躺在了床上，一条赤裸的胳膊堂而皇之地压在她的胸口上。  
两人身上那张并不厚实的毯子下，有一块奇异的凸起。  
她忍耐住浑身的酸痛，轻轻地爬起身，轻轻地把胳膊主人的裤子撕成布条、捆缚住他的四肢，又轻轻地对准“小帐篷”抬起脚……

离开的时候，旅店的老板欲言又止的眼神再度落在了她身上。  
“客人那个……关于修理费……”他支支吾吾地说。  
弗兰拉下帽子遮住眼睛，扔下钱后一声不吭得快步走了出去。


End file.
